Too Inhuman
by ShadowChik
Summary: Have you ever wondered what everyone thinks about during a battle? They are all driven differently, and all are aware that with the wrong move, then can be viewed my the human public as monsters. POV of The XMen and The Brotherhood. [COMPLETE]


.Too Inhuman.  
  
"This time I'm done with always screwing up  
  
I'm sick of one direction down  
  
I'm a broken picture frame  
  
My whole world's twisted inside out  
  
Streaming voices like a hurricane  
  
It's telling me to wake up  
  
Get out of bed  
  
Put your feet on the floor  
  
There's fresh air out the door"  
  
"Give up, Alvers!" Scott bellowed across the ravine that was once a parking lot.  
  
"No way", Lance called back. A look of hatred on his face. "And let you X-freaks win? I don't think so!" And with that, the earth started to shake. Both cars and random things were thrown from the rumbling terrain.  
  
Rogue fell, then caught herself. Standing up and brushing herself off, she shook her head. No one knew how this started. It was just one of those things you couldn't predict, and you couldn't prevent.  
  
"And I've been acting so pathetic  
  
Knocking around like a ball on a string  
  
It's taking time for me to get it  
  
I'm ready and willing to do anything to make it up to you"  
  
Again, Lance was mad at the X-men. The "pampered" X-Men who thought that they were too good for him. He snarled and brought his arm back, ready to make the ground tremble.  
  
There was no way that they were going to get away this time. He was going to give them what they deserved.  
  
"My arms are hurting so bad from being so empty  
  
My heart weighs like a ton cause it feels so heavy  
  
I'm standing here all alone  
  
Wishing that I could've known  
  
You just can't walk away  
  
From the damage"  
  
Jean saw the determined look on Avalanche's face. She saw him throw his arm back.  
  
"Watch it!" She screamed to her teammates. Pressing her hand to her forehead, she levitated herself. Pointing her hand at the nearest car, she flung it towards the Brotherhood. They dodged the flying death wish, and looking madder than ever.  
  
And Jean had no doubt that they were going to take it out on them.   
  
Mercilessly.   
  
"Last time I'm playing with a broken string  
  
It don't matter no one's listening  
  
Cause losing you has made me see  
  
I've gotta change  
  
Gotta blame it  
  
All on me"  
  
Toad followed Avalanche. He didn't know what to do, he knew only to act brave…and follow Avalanche. He wasn't really as brave as he tried to be, though.  
  
Hopping alongside Pietro, Toad had no idea why they even hated the X-Men. They had given the Brotherhood a fair chance. They just didn't take it, declaring war instead.  
  
And that was always how it had been. Avalanche led, and Toad followed.  
  
Always.  
  
"And I've been acting so pathetic  
  
Knocking around like a ball on a string  
  
It's taking time for me to get it  
  
I'm ready and willing to do anything to make it up to you (oh)"  
  
Evan watched as the Brotherhood drew closer. He sensed danger and drew spikes from his back. He was ready for battle. He wanted them to bring it. He'd waited too long to mutilate their little "group". Too Long.  
  
He held his spiked arm out to the Brotherhood, ready to counter-attack if it was necessary, but Cyclops waved him down. Shaking his head and watching the Brotherhood cross the Parking lot.  
  
Evan inwardly groaned. The compulsive leader struck again. He let his arm drop as he watched the Brotherhood stand in front of them in a line. Not a very long line, granted, but a line nonetheless.  
  
"My arms are hurting so bad from being so empty (so empty)  
  
My heart weighs like a ton cause it feels so heavy (heavy yeah)  
  
I'm standing here all alone  
  
Wishing that I could've known  
  
That you just can't walk away  
  
From the damage (damage)"  
  
Pietro stood next to Lance as they faced the X-Men. For some reason, he couldn't meet their eyes. They all accused. They all blamed him for something, and he could tell by looking at them. They felt betrayed.  
  
But they were mutants, too. Why didn't they offer the Brotherhood any help? Pietro then realized why he couldn't meet their eyes.  
  
He felt the same way.  
  
"My eyes may as well be blind if   
  
I just can't see you(if I can't see you)  
  
My hands may as well be tied cause t  
  
hey just can't touch you (touch you)"  
  
Kurt saw Lance open and close his mouth a couple times, thinking what to say. Just like a fish out of water. Just like a fish out of water?! He smiled inwardly to himself.  
  
He watched as the Blob pushed Lance forward. Man, he was fat, how on earth did he manage?  
  
Lance stumbled, and then fell to the ground. Kurt sniggered under his breath. This was not the impression that he wanted to give, Kurt was sure of that.  
  
Lance looked unsure of what to do. Hell, he almost looked human on the ground like that. But he was a monster inside. Just like the rest of them.  
  
Like all of them.  
  
"Before the smoke can really clear away  
  
From fires I started yesterday  
  
I know I've gotta find a way  
  
Somehow I've gotta find a way to wake up  
  
From the damage"  
  
The Blob watched the smallest X-Man step forward. She looked back at her comrades. Summers looked unhappy in the mildest of terms, and Jean looked sad. The weirdo blue one jumped forward, but was caught by some psychic force. He tried to say something, but he was stifled by the Rouge's hand.  
  
Kitty walked up to Lance, her arm outstretched.   
  
"Need a little help?" She asked, holding out her hand.  
  
Lance looked at it for a second. The Blob knew he hated accepting help. Even more so, he hated the X-Men. But this was Kitty…  
  
He looked up at her, and took boosted himself off of the ground, a snarl on his face.  
  
"I will die before I accept help from any of the X-men", he hissed at her. "Traitors to our race", he cried to the opposing group.  
  
He looked back to Kitty, placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed. She fell to the ground with a startled cry.   
  
"Bitch"  
  
Fred winced. This would not fly with the freaks.  
  
"My arms are hurting so bad from being so empty  
  
My heart weighs like a ton cause it feels so heavy  
  
I'm standing here all alone  
  
Wishing that I could've known  
  
You just can't walk away  
  
From the damage  
  
My eyes may as well be blind if I just can't see you  
  
My hands may as well be tied cause they just can't touch you  
  
I'm standing here all alone  
  
Wishing that I could've known  
  
You just can't walk away  
  
From the Damage"  
  
Kitty heard Kurt gasp and Scott swear under his breath. She only had one thing in mind.   
  
She walked up to Lance, a set look on her face. When she reached him, she had to look up to make eye contact, but she did. And did so bravely.  
  
"Don't you ever", she warned in a dangerous voice "Touch me again."   
  
And with that, she drew her fist back and hit Lance square in the face.  
  
Behind Lance, the Brotherhood gasped. Lance, taking that from a girl.  
  
Behind Kitty, murmurs arose and Kurt giggled.  
  
Kitty turned and walked back they way she had come, and past that. Past the group, her stride never shortening or slowing.  
  
"Come on, guys," she said, not breaking pace. "Let's go, nothing but trash here."  
  
Lance just stared as the X-Men filed after Kitty.   
  
She may have been the youngest, but she was the wisest.  
  
"I'm standing here all alone  
  
Wishing that I could've known  
  
You just can't walk away  
  
From the damage"  
  
Scott quickly turned and looked to Lance. He was rubbing his cheek and wincing.   
  
Scott grinned and continued to follow Kitty, but one thought continued to flash across his mind.  
  
They would always be enemies. Enemies of the same race. Even if their lives depended on it, the Brotherhood would not turn to the X-Men. He was sure of that.  
  
They were too independent, too uncaring…  
  
Too Inhuman.  
  
Song~ From The Damage, O-Town 


End file.
